Prior to the present invention, it has been necessary for sails to be mounted to a sailboard, small boat or the like before the sails could be used to harness the energy of the wind for motion. Such sails are not suitable for land use by, for example, line-skaters, ice-skaters or skateboarders. Such sails are also not suitable for use as, for example, recreation or emergency propulsion for small motorized vessels, which do not have the necessary structure on which to mount sails.